jksfandomcom-20200213-history
Stacey Harkey
|8-19| |}} |place_of_birth = Texas |degree = Public Relations |hair_color = Brown |eye_color = Brown |twitter = StaceyHarkey |instagram = staceyharkey}} Additional information Home state: Texas LDS mission: Brazil Favorite food: Mac and cheese, beef Favorite sports: Soccer, tennis, volleyball Biggest fear: Deep water Favorite school subject: Math, Science Least favorite school subject: English Favorite sketch: Stacey came out as gay on Twitter on December 22, 2018. Interview with Stacey was late to the Scott Sterling filming because he was doing homework. He’s the last of the cast to get his BYU diploma, which he earned in December 2014. “I remember asking, ‘Do I really need to be there? Do you really need me?” Stacey says. “But I got there and it was a chill shoot.” Stacey reminded the cast at the Utah Valley Magazine photo shoot that filmings are fun in retrospect, but at the time they can feel like work. Take the Hunger Games, for example. “For one part, we filmed all night and I was afraid to look low energy. I kept asking Jared, ‘Do I look tired?’” Stacey says. “I was sleeping between shots.” Stacey’s work ethic was honed over years of preparing to get into BYU — and then by figuring out how to pay for it without going into debt. His education is significant to his whole family, as his parents didn’t graduate from college. “Getting into BYU changed my life,” he says. “It shaped my testimony and I’ve had to work super hard for everything, but it was a huge life changer. Role on the team: “I’m ‘Team Diversity,’ and I think that’s important. I’m also the emcee at the live showings and tapings. I consider myself the connector.” Life coaches: “If I came home with a B and I told my dad that everyone else got Cs, he would say, ‘That doesn’t matter. You are capable of more. Never compare yourself.’ He is so supportive of me doing well. He would be sleeping through my band concerts, but he made a huge effort to go.” Influential teacher: “BYU public relations professor Laurie Wilson. She pushes hard, but she set a trend for my education. She also told me good job on a movie I was in. It made me emotional. It meant so much.” Big wins & tough losses: “I was an RA when I landed a spot in Divine Comedy. My bosses told me I couldn’t do both, even though I created a proposal for how to do both. But they didn’t see it that way. I lost my house and my job in the same moment. But that’s turned into a huge victory that led to Studio C.” Sports resume: “Everyone thinks I should play basketball, but it’s not my thing. On my mission in Brazil, I stayed fresh playing soccer on P-days and I learned some tricks. I love pushing myself and waking up sore. It hurts but it feels so good. It’s like your body thanking you.” Competitive streak: “If I drive somewhere and someone else is headed to the same place, I have to get there before them. Jason brings out my competitiveness. The thing that destroys me is when I haven’t given it my all — even if it’s intramurals, doesn’t matter. If I play my best and other people aren’t trying, that boils the blood. Big wins: “I raced Matt recently (laughs). The video is on Natalie’s Instagram. I smoked him, and you can quote me on that.” Pre-game ritual: “I like to get pumped and listen to some sick jams.” Little known fact: “I’m big on organization and still use the BYU freshman planner to lay out my life. If I’m organized, I’m ready to go.” Team motto: “Everyone here can do something better than I can. It helps me to realize that. But it’s not about the single player. It’s not our focus for Natalie to shine or for Matt to be the best. It’s for Studio C to be recognized. We think of ourselves as a team.” Random sayings: “‘Boom there goes the dynamite.’ I’m the guy who’s gotta sing, and now everyone is starting to do it. 2015 goals: “My Studio C goal is to be more useful, especially in the PR sense.” Writing inspiration: I was driving to campus and heard a song that gave me a sketch idea. I had to call BYU Radio and ask them what song was playing. You can’t miss a really good idea. Favorite sketches: “‘Love from Afar’ cracks me up the most. The girls do much a good job. The Hunger Games series — especially ‘Gale’s Song’ — is my favorite.” He is roommates with Dave Vance (writer of the Hunger Games Parody sketches), Mike Dalton, and fellow cast members Adam Berg and Matt Meese. Category:Cast Members